Abstract The Biotechnology Research Center of BioModular Multi-scale Systems (CBM2) for Precision Molecular Diagnostics has outlined an aggressive and highly innovative research program that will generate new technology platforms for the molecular analysis of markers secured from circulation (i.e., blood) even low abundant ones. These markers include biological cells, cell free DNA and exosomes and the molecular cargo they may possess that can be used to guide important clinical decisions for a number of important disease states. To accomplish the lofty goals envisioned by the Center, an accomplished multidisciplinary team of researchers has been assembled across several institutions that possess complementary skill sets. The Administration component of the Center seeks to coordinate activities between the Center's researchers to aggressively move the research program forward and in a focused manner so as to provide compelling outputs that will not only provide unique opportunities for the Center's Collaborative and Service Projects, but the biomedical community as a whole. The Center's leadership team is seasoned with extensive experiences in managing large research organizations that have demonstrated success within the research community as well as generating interesting training programs for a variety of audiences. The leadership team will coordinate not only the research efforts of the Center, but also its evolving Collaborative and Service projects to allow careful coordination between these projects and the TR&D activities to allow for application driven development of the proposed technologies. The design approach adopted by the Center (modular format) coupled with the extensive accomplishments already realized by the Center will allow for the rapid translation of the technology outputs into the biomedical community to facilitate the development process. Because this is a new P41 Center, it intrinsically has an evolving Collaborative and Service Program; the evolution of this Program will be enhanced by a far-reaching and compelling Training and Dissemination Program including a robust website and extensive networks provided by the leadership team.